


After the Wedding

by Gamerqueer



Series: The Legend of Korrasami [3]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Bisexual Female Character, Canon Compliant, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-02-09
Packaged: 2018-03-11 09:48:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3322952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gamerqueer/pseuds/Gamerqueer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Korra and Asami share a sweet moment after Varrick and Zhu Li's wedding. Tenzin and Naga interrupt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After the Wedding

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like Korra and Asami have definitely kissed before they walk into the spirit portal for their vacation, so this is how I picture it happening. This bit of silly fluff has been sitting on my computer for a while, and I finally finished it up to share. Also I chose not to ignore Naga's presence for this scene because this is a bunch of cutesy fluffy nonsense, and Naga's the biggest, cutest ball of fluff around.

 

“Let’s go on a vacation—just the two of us! Anywhere you want!” Korra suggested enthusiastically.

Asami was taken off-guard by Korra’s suggestion and her heart began to race. “Really?” she squeaked. Thoughts she had spent the past three years trying to suppress began to fill her mind. “Okay…I’ve always wanted to see what the spirit world’s like.”

“Sounds perfect,” the Avatar replied. She then looked over at Asami whose lips were tightly pressed together as her fingers quickly tapped on her knee. “Asami, are you okay?” Korra asked, gently putting her hand atop the engineer’s.

Asami looked up to face the woman beside her and bit her lip. “Korra, you look amazing tonight.”

A blush colored Korra’s face and she smiled, scooting closer to Asami. “I’m not really big on dressing up, but thanks. You look incredible too!”

Asami’s face reddened as well, and she leaned her face closer to the Avatar’s. “Is this okay?” she whispered.

“Spirits yes, Asami,” sighed Korra, leaning closer to finally press her lips against Asami’s. Her hand gently cupped the other woman’s cheek.

After a few moments, Asami pulled away, smiling widely. “So…I definitely didn’t expect tonight to end like this.”

Korra pulled away. “Oh Raava! I’m so sorry! We can just totally pretend that never happened, and everything will be fine! I swear!”

Asami leaned over and kissed Korra’s forehead, making the Avatar blush once more. “Korra, I wasn’t expecting it at all. But that doesn’t mean it didn’t cross my mind every night before I fell asleep.”

“ _You’ve_ thought of kissing _me_ before?” shouted Korra.

Asami hit her own forehead. “Was my flirting really _that_ unclear?”

Korra put her head on the engineer’s shoulder. “I guess with everything else going on, I just never could have imagined this was a possibility.”

Asami raised an eyebrow. “Oh it’s definitely a possibility. Like more than a possibility. What I’m saying is…I want you to ki—”

The Avatar leaned forward and took the woman’s face in her hands, kissing her once again. Asami’s hands gripped her around the waist. Nothing else in the world seemed to matter. It was just the two of them together. All the uncertainty from the past three years vanished with each movement of their mouths together. The tip of Asami’s tongue pushed against Korra’s lips, begging for entrance.

“And so it turns out Varrick wasn’t looking for glider suits after—WHAT THE FLAMEO?!” shouted Tenzin as he looked up and saw the women.

Korra and Asami jerked apart. “Oh uh hi Tenzin,” muttered Korra, blush ravaging her face. “Could you maybe not tell everyone about this just yet?”

Asami nodded in agreement. Meanwhile, Naga had perked up from her nap and now sat nearby wagging her tail excitedly.

“Monkey feathers! I owe Kya and Lin 200 yuans!” shouted Tenzin.

“You all placed bets on whether or not Asami and I would get together?!” cried Korra.

“Of course not!” replied Tenzin. “The bets were on whether or not it would happen _tonight_. I personally thought it would take you a bit longer to pick up on Asami’s signals, but Kya and Lin were—”

The engineer and the Avatar sent piercing glares Tenzin’s direction. “Hey Tenzin, are you _sure_ Varrick’s not trying to steal a glider suit? Maybe you should check again,” muttered Asami.

Tenzin’s eyes widened. “Oh I see!” He darted away. “I’m happy for you two!” he yelled from a distance.

Korra put her arm around Asami’s shoulder and squeezed. “That was awkward…”

“It won’t be as awkward as when Mako finds out.” Asami kissed Korra on the cheek. “But anyway, about the vacation…”

Suddenly Naga squeezed her head between the two women and licked both of them across the face.

“Oops, sorry Asami!” Korra scratched the top of Naga’s snout. “Easy girl, we’ll only be gone a few weeks.”

Naga whined.

Asami rubbed the side of Naga’s head as Korra continued to scratch her. “Naga, I’m sure Korra has room for _two_ lovely ladies in her life. Isn’t that right?”

“Definitely!” replied Korra.

Naga barked happily then lied down next to them once more.

“I could never replace you, Naga.” Asami said with a smile, taking the Avatar’s hand. “So…when are we leaving and what should we pack?”

“Hrmm. Good question. I guess I didn’t think that far ahead.”

**Author's Note:**

> Well better late posting this than never! Hope you enjoyed my take on it. I definitely have some NSFW fics with this pairing (and other LOK pairings) in mind for the future. As always, feel free to comment and/or leave kudos.


End file.
